Rose's Homework
by WeCanFlyToGallifrey
Summary: "I could help Rose Tyler with her homework!" Set during The Wedding of River Song. Fluffy Rose/Doctor
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry for how short it is. The idea just popped into my head and my Rose/Doctor mind just couldn't help it. I'll continue if people like it, but if not, it might stay just a one-shot.**

"Doctor, please. Open my hatch. I've got an awful headache. Which to be honest means more than it used to. It's like some terrible weight pressing down on my-" The Doctor opened the door to Dorium Maldovar's box, making the blue head realize he was upside down. "Oh. I see."

"Why Lake Silencio? Why Utah?" the Doctor rambled on.

"It's a still point in time. Makes it easier to create a fixed point. And your death is a fixed point, Doctor. You can't run away from this."

"I've been running all my life. Why should I stop?"

"Because now you know what's at stake, why your life must end."

"Not today." the Doctor countered.

"What's the point in delaying? How long have you delayed already?" Dorium asked.

"Been knocking about, bit of a farewell tour." he replied. "Things to do, people to see. There's always more. I can invent a new color, save the dodo, join the Beatles. The Doctor picked up his phone and spoke into it. "Hello, it's me! Get him, tell him we're going out and it's all on me except for the money and the driving!" He turned back to Dorium. "I have got a time machine, Dorium. It's all still going on. For me it never stops. Liz the First is still waiting in a glade to elope with me. I could help Rose Tyler with her homework. I could go on all Jack's stag parties in one night-" He stopped abruptly and smiled. "I could help Rose Tyler with her homework." He repeated quietly. "I could help Rose Tyler with her homework! Its not like she would recognize me, she only knew my ninth and tenth self, so I wouldnt be interfering with anything... This could work, Dorium, this could work! Goodbye now." He promptly shut the door to Doriums box.

"Lets see now, nineteen in 2005, hmm, fifteen in 2001? Yes, how about September, thats a nice, schooly, month." He rambled on and on to himself. He landed on a very familiar road, opened the doors and walked up the staris of the building, smiling at the memories. He made his way to her apartment. Taking a deep breath, he slipped the psychic paper under the door.

* * *

"Mum! I need your help!

"Rose, you know I am no good at history! Seriously, your grades in that class have been slipping for months now! You need to stop being so proud and just hire a tutor!

"Mum, how in the world do I even find one, its not like people just hand out fliers for-" She saw a piece of paper slip under the door to their apartment. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Well, theres your answer. Go ahead then, call the number! Rose looked down again at the piece of paper that said "Tutor for all subjects, call XXX-XXX-XXXX. She picked up the phone.

* * *

The Doctor was sitting in the console room of the Tardis when the phone rang. He jumped about a mile in the air, then composed himself, taking a few deep breaths before he picked it up.

"Hello." he said.

"Hi, um, my name is Rose Tyler."

"Hello Rose Tyler." he said. He had missed that voice so much.

"Um, is this the number for the tutoring service?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"You live in the apartment building?"

"Yes, moved in a couple weeks ago."

"Um, so I live there, I was wondering if you could tutor me on my history homework?"

"Yes, history, I love history." He stopped himself from babbling on, took a breath, and continued. "When would you like for me to come?"

"Tuesday at 4:30 good?"

"Yes, great, see you then !"

"Oh, I almost forgot, my apartment is Floor 5, number 511."

"I will be there, Rose Tyler."

"Goodbye." She replied

"See you then." He said. Not goodbye, he thought. I'm seeing her again. "My pink and yellow Rose." _My beautiful Rose,_ he added in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor paced around the Tardis. "It's Saturday! I have to wait three days to see her?" He sat down and moped. "You idiot, you're in a time machine! I can get there the day of!" He set the controls, making perfectly sure he didn't overshoot it this time. The Tardis whirred, then slowed before coming to a stop. He checked the time. "Okay, it's the right day, month and year. I have about three minutes before her tutoring session. Three minutes!" he realized suddenly before dashing out of the door and up the stairs of their apartment building.

_Okay, here's her apartment_, he thought. _Just knock._ He pushed his hair back, straightened his bowtie, and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it Mum!" he heard somebody say from the other side of the door. The door opened. "Who is- Oh." Rose said, looking at him wide eyed. "Um, hello."

"Hello, Rose." the Doctor said. "It is very nice to meet you." They stared at each other for a while longer, The Doctor staring because of how much he missed her, Rose staring because there was a man in a bowtie standing at her door. _Not at all because of his looks, _she told herself. _Or his hair. Or his eyes. _She snapped out of it and said the first thing she could think of.

"I suppose you're my tutor?"

"Yes, that would be me, here are my references, he said pulling out the spare set of psychic paper he had in his pocket."

"Oh, okay. What did you say your name was?"

The Doctor's mind raced furiously. _Can't say the Doctor since she'll meet me later in her time line, oh, lets just keep it at John Smith. _"John Smith." He replied.

"John Smith?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, John Smith, my parents weren't the most creative people, and look at you, your mum and dad stole your name from a flower so I wouldn't be talking, Rose Tyler."

Rose looked at him with an extremely confused look on her face. _She looks so adorable when she's confused. _ The Doctor shook his head, bringing himslef back to reality "Sorry. Never mind. I like the name Rose, its a nice name. Very nice."

"Here, come in, I have homework"

"Very well then Rose Tyler, lets get studying!"

They walked out to Rose's kitchen table and sat down, Rose opening her book.

"Okay, so I have to write an essay about Queen Victoria. I'm having a hard time remembering anything she did. I just don't get it, why would I ever need to know anything about all these past kings and queens, they're dead, it's not like I'll ever see them.

"Oh, Rose Tyler, you never know what information you are going to need in the future. _Or in the past, _he added silently. They looked through Rose's textbook, writing down all the bits about Queen Victoria. After that, they had gotten about half a sheet of notes.

"I don't think this is enough, let's look up more online." Rose said. They went over to her computer, the Doctor pulling up a chair. Rose picked up a pen, then set it down, looking at the bowtie-clad man.

"You know, for being a tutor, you really aren't helping me all that much." The Doctor snapped out of his trance.

"Yes, sorry, well, I do happen to be an expert on Queen Victoria, I could probably be helping you more than I am."

"Yeah, I think you could." The Doctor began to tell Rose all about Queen Victoria, her personality, her family, and other random facts about her that she would never need to know for her history class.

"John, do I really need to know all of this?"

"John? Oh, yes, John. And yes. Maybe someday you'll be trapped inside a homicidal game show and they might ask questions."

"Has anybody told you you're quite strange?"

"Yes, I seem to get that a lot."

"Rose, did the tutor come by yet?" Jackie walked into the living room. the doctor stood up and turned around to look at her. _Hate to say it, but I missed her too, _the Doctor thought. "Oh, hello," Jackie said "Pleased to meet you.", she looked him up and down, then walked back into the kitchen past Rose. "He's a looker, in't he Rose?" she whispered into her daughters ear.

"Muuummm" the teenager groaned.

"Oh, don't act like its not true!" She said standing in the door. The Doctor seemed quite oblivious to the conversation, looking at the pictures on the wall.

"That's my dad," Rose explained, walking up to the picture he was loooking at "I'm the baby that he's holding, that was taken right before- before he died."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I really wish I could see him though, I don't remember much of him."

The Doctor smiled behind her, knowing she would see her dad again. "But enough about me, we should get back to studying." She walked back over to her desk and he followed, both of them sitting back down. "Okay, so it has to be three pages long, and we have to use at least one quote."

"Let's look for the quote first." the Doctor suggested.

Rose searched it and found a page with a quote on it."Alright, it says here that Queen Victoria's most memorable quote was 'We are not amused'." she said

_ So she learned that quote with me before she met me, _The doctor said to himself, giggling at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked indignantly.

"Nothing, never mind."

"I still dont know why I would ever need to know about all this history. It's done and over with."

"Oh, I have a feeling this might come in handy someday, Rose Tyler". After about two hours, they were still at the desk in the living room. Rose was writing something down and laughing as the Doctor waved his hands around animatedly, telling her some crazy story about Queen Victoria and a werewolf.

"You say all this like you were there! And I dont think the teacher is going to accept some crazy story about a werewolf!"

"Well, she could be a werewolf too! And you will have exposed a conspiracy about the educators of London being werewolves and Rose Tyler will have saved the day once again!"

"Again? You say that like I'm a superhero or something! Rose Tyler"

"Is a mild mannered journalist. You need a real superhero name!" he exclaimed, spinning around in his chair. "Something along the lines of-"

"Bad Wolf?" Rose inquired. The Doctor's eyes widened as he looked at Rose.

"Wha- Where did that come from?" The time lord asked, flustered.

"I dont know" said Rose, looking equally confused, wondering where she had come up with that name.

"Well, never mind that, let me proofread your story, check for grammar mistakes." He scanned the pages in about 30 seconds, then handed it back to Rose. "Looks good."

"You did not read all that in thirty seconds!"

"I'm a fast reader."

They looked into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity to Rose, and not even close to enough time for the Doctor. Their moment was interuppted by Jackie walking in, saying "You're still here?"

"Mum!" Rose hissed. "Rude!"

"Just saying, It's been two and a half hours, how long does it take?"

"Well, my essay is finished." Her mother nodded and walked out of the room.

She turned back to the doctor. "How much do you want?" The doctor was about to refuse there offer of payment, but then realized it might seem a little strange. Besides, he would buy her enough to pay her back over the years.

"Oh, twenty quid will do, thanks."

"You're welcome," Rose said. "And you really made it all interesting for me. I think that will make it easier for me to learn. I never really thought of all of those historical figures as real people."

"Do you think you will need me again?" The Doctor wasn't reallly sure if he wanted her to say yes or no. He didn't want to interfere with too much.

"I think I'll be good, actually." She walked him to the door. "Thank you so much for helping me."

"You are quite welcome, Rose Tyler." _This is really the last time, he thought. The last goodbye. _He looked at her one more time. He was about to say goodbye when Rose cut him off.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Oh, I think you might."

"Goodbye, John."

"Goodbye, Rose Tyler."

**AN: I think that the Bad Wolf has been with Rose even before the Doctor, that it also scattered itself in random places in her mind, ever since she was born.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, and change your clothes, you'll start a riot," the big eared, leather clad timelord told Rose. He gave her the directions to the wardrobe. As she looked around for something to wear, she noticed a light brown jacket and red bowtie hanging on a rack. She looked at it curiously for a while, thinking it looked familiar. She shook the thought out of her head and found a black off-the-shoulder dress and a scarf to wear.

She was walking back to the Tardis with the Doctor after their adventure in 1879. She stopped cold in her tracks, then looked back at the spiky haired man. "When I was fifteen, I wrote an essay about Queen Victoria."

"Well I guess that knowledge came in handy today."

"The weird thing is, I feel like I knew about the werewolves."

"Might have been just your imagination."

"Yeah, probably.

Rose was sitting down in the library, thinking about the days events and the royal family being werewolves. Her mind searched back to that mysterious man who had helped her with her homework. _He used the name John Smith. The Doctor uses that name all the time. Maybe it was a past regeneration? _She thought. _No, I know what all of those look like, the Doctor showed me once. Maybe a future one? No, that would be interfering with my own timeline. I would be with him, and it would create a paradox. Obviously, that wouldn't work. It was just some strange man in a bowtie. It_ _couldn't possibly have been him, since I'm going to stay with the Doctor forever. Right? _


End file.
